gameknight999fandomcom-20200223-history
Gameknight999 (Character) ❤
—Gameknight999 commanding the group, Gameknight vs Herobrine Gameknight999 the User-that-is-not-a-user, or Thomas "Tommy" Feynman, is the main protagonist throughout the books. He is a physical being and is the first one to be in the game of Minecraft and discover their secrets, including villains. His best friends are Shawny and Crafter. Gameknight999 was a former troll (one who plays pranks on others in Minecraft) and a griefer (one who destroys others work, not just in Minecraft). Eventually he is sucked into the game and learns important moral lessons of friendship and on handling responsibility. He has taken part in the Minecraft War's events expect for the Awakening and Joining. He has fought and always has a 'never die' attitude sometimes. He has great ideas with Crafter and his griefing skills can come to use in battles. He has a powerful bow which has good enchantments, he used to use it for griefing but now for good. Personality Gameknight999 is first seen as a selfish troller and griefer. When into the game, he learns to become brave, content, and to stand up for others. Mainly he learns these lessons from the NPCs, such as Crafter. He is daring to take risks for the good of the others, always alert, and does his best to fight the mobs of the night. He can also be forceful and driven by anger, especially when an NPC dies. After the events of Confronting The Dragon,he is braver and tends to focus on the now rather than the what if, ''but still has much to learn. Invasion of The Overworld Gameknight999 is a player of Minecraft, but instead of just enjoying the game and working with others, he intends to grief and troll to ruin other's gaming experience and enjoyment. He is first seen on a server, a team PVP server, and uses hacks to gain what he needs: a powerful bow, protective diamond armor, and a diamond sword, including some TNT. He then manages to troll his teammates, getting killed my monsters, and randomly firing arrows at a safe distance from other players. While the opposing team complains of him, he gets his way to the wool (what they need to win) across the bridge, and even detonating it. Other players on his team try to persuade him to get the wool to win, while the opposing team tries to get him banned. Making them wait impatiently, he then destroys the wool, defeating the whole purpose of the game. He then leaves to a different server, where he finds himself to do the same thing on the last server, including griefing a village. But when as he throws a can of soda away, it accidentally hits the digitizer, setting it off. The digitizer is what was responsible to get him sucked in the game. He wakes up in the world of Minecraft, being transported there at first he could not believe, but after several events he is finally convinced that he is trapped inside the game, and begins to do what Minecrafters do on their first day: gather tools, mine, find food... A little while after, he remembers of the village he griefed and runs over there in order to get information from them. Several events occur then: defeating other griefers, eliminating monsters hurting the NPCs. From there, it showed that he began to start caring about other people, as well that he realizes that the creatures in Minecraft are alive. He even has his first time encountering Erebus, the enderman, and king of Endermen. Erebus strikes him and knocks him out. The next day, he wakes up finding the villagers gave him a bed to sleep on, and goes to a small hut to find the villagers there, and begans to ask questions. The villagers appraise him, except for one, named Digger, and he tries to persuade the others that he was the one who griefed their village, resulting in the death of his wife. Gameknight999 could remember that event, but instantly forgets as villagers realize he is the prophesized one, the User-that-is-not-a-user, and the Mayor takes him down to the Crafting Chamber, a hidden compartment in a priest tower to see the Crafter, where he would answer his questions about him and Minecraft. From there he learns from Crafter about the monsters, the Source, NPCs, the prophecy,and the User-that-is-not-a-user, who is him. He also learns of that there will be a next attack, where he calls in Shawny. He tries to explain the situtation to him as well. At first he does not believe, but after an NPC speaks he begins to help them. Shawny summoned all the users, the users made fun of Gameknight. Then, when they battled Erebus, Crafter died sarcaficing himself, Gameknight is crushed, but he does the same thing-he took some TNT and he blew up, destroying him, Erebus, and the monsters, leaving the rest of the NPCs and users in shock, but he gained enough XP to transport to the next sever, where he finds Crafter as a boy, Crafter explains that he gained enough XP to transport here, then Gameknight and Crafter continue their journey. The book ends with 'The End?'. Battle For The Nether Following the events of Invasion of the Overworld,Gameknight,a real-life Minecraft user trapped inside the game he loves to play, and his friend Crafter have transported to a new server. Malacoda is the King of the Nether, a terrible ghast that wants to destroy all of Minecraft with his massive army of blazes, magma cubes, zombie pigmen, and wither skeletons. Gameknight and Crafter wandered around for days trying to find a village, however all they found were empty villages. Gameknight and Crafter find Hunter, a NPC that is lost, Gameknight points his sword and says, ”Who are you" hunter replies that he trades the sword for her bow. Some time later, Malacoda attacks. Finally, hunter is captured but tells Gameknight to run. Gameknight and his friends believe hunter is dead. And does the salute for the dead. Suddenly, hunter's sister stitcher came. She did not believe that Hunter is dead. She bravely steps into the portal. Only to feel great pain but Gameknight plunged her out. Later stitcher told him that she will find Hunter. Gameknight states that he will find her Confronting The Dragon The ghast king Malacoda and the terrible enderman Erebus have led their monster army to the server that houses the Source, with plans to destroy Minecraft and all the digital lives on its servers before escaping once and for all into the real world. Only Gameknight999, the User-that-is-not-a-user, and his small army of NPCs can stop them. But the monster horde is growing bigger by the day, as if they are being helped by an unknown someone who turns out to be none other than Herobrine, Gameknight helps by making defences and also attack. He then meets Herder a lanky NPC that is mistreated by the rest of the NPCS. Herder was called ''Pig-boy and Gameknight99 was afraid to help. Later, they were attack mobs and Gameknight obtained enough Eyes of Ender to find the Stronghold. Once they got there, Crafter says that the strongholds were once used by NPCS. On the way, Gameknight finds a book, one is the joining. Hunter is not interested and they proceed, Gameknight asks for resources and soon proceed to the End Portal Room. He hears everyone abusing a Herder and herder suddenly escapes. Still the NPCS absuse him. Mason helps but Gameknight gets very mad and scolds all the NPCS that they pick on Herder even at his absences. The NPCS follow Gameknight999 to the End. Game knight says "I AM GAMEKNIGHT999 THE USER-THAT-IS-NOT-A-USER, AND I WILL BE AFRAID…NO MORE!!!" Finally they reach the End. Blowing up all the Ender Crystal and killing the Ender Dragon. Gameknight and mason work together and kill the Ender dragon. Mobs suddenly come but users come out, shawny leading them. Game knight attacks and fights them of. Suddenly herder comes, with Wolves to attack the mobs. Gameknight cheers on and knowing he has to do one more thing, he goes into the land of dreams to kill Erebus once and for all. He is hit by Erebus but does not care and laughs. The Enderman King gets angrier and attacks him more suddenly water drops and Gameknight and kills him, dropping his ender pearl. Gameknight raises it up and all the mobs flee. Later, he bid his farewell but relises that mason is Notch. After learning his story. He believes in himself and goes home to the physical world. What he did not notice was herobrine staring at him, stating that he will take his revenge. Trouble in Zombie town It starts with Herobrine walking to the Zombie-Town, he kills zombies, merging their XP to create Xa-Tul, the zombie King. Meanwhile, Gameknight is playing Minecraft, it is reveled that it was two weeks before he had the courage to play on Crafter's server again. When he comes back from dinner, no villager will talk to him. When Gameknight999 goes in a private place and asks Crafter what's wrong, he says that the minecrfat council decided that the NPC's couldn't talk with anybody that had a server thread. Including Gameknight. Later during the night his sister, goes downstairs to play minecraft on their dads computer. However she decides to go inside the game. When she wakes up she finds out that she is a zombie child instead of a player. She follows a zombie name Ba-Jin to a Zombie Town, who thinks that she is Mo-nay, not Monet. When Gameknight goes back down to play. He finds his sister's body, and he realizes that she went into the game. The Jungle Temple Oracle Last Stand on the Ocean Shore Saving Crafter Gameknight999 is training with his father, Monkeypants 271, he was demonstrating how to fight in PVP, then he asks his father why he chose a ridiculous skin and name, his father said that he wanted a skin to stand up for him, then Gameknight told him "If that is your goal, you nailed it." Then he saw Hunter, she signaled that Crafter was sick, Gameknight was shocked, he mounted a horse, then his father told him that he will come. The three riders went to the village where Gameknight found Crafter, sick because he was attacked by the Shadow of Evil, Gameknight goes to the Crafting Chamber and they disconnected, Gameknight999 as Tommy, told his father that Crafter was sick, suddenly Jenny (Monet113) overheard them talking and they were ready to go into Minecraft. Jenny was excited but their father said that Jenny could not go but instead have to watch them. Jenny was disappointed but Tommy told her that she had to watch them, just like how Shawny did. Jenny said she could do it. Then Tommy and his father went into Minecraft. They became user-that-are-not-a-users, Tommy as Gameknight again and his father as Monkeypants rode there horses to Gameknight's hole which was first built when Gameknight downloaded the game. Gameknight found some armor, bread, iron swords and other things they would need. They then set off to the village. The NPCs instantly saw that they were user-that-is-not-a-users and could communicate with them, they rejoiced, suddenly a mob of zombies came, then the NPCs, Gameknight and Monkeypants started to get to there positions. Then Herder informed him that Crafter was getting worse. Gameknight and Monkeypants rushed to help. (WORKS IN PROGRESS) History Trolling of the games -Gameknight999 to the players Gameknight was first playing a server in Minecraft with some players, in there, he uses cheats to get himself as he was a Griefer in Minecraft. He got a full diamond set and spawned lots of mobs. That was when he disconnected from the server and killed the rest of the players. Getting into the game -Gameknight saying to himself Gameknight asks his Sister, Jenny to turn the volume of the cartoons down, he gets into this kind of village-server which turns out to be Crafter's village, he thinks it is a dumb and stupid village, where he spawns zombies and also kills Digger's Wife. He throws a can of soda which hits the digitizer, it starts making a noise and the Ray strikes Gameknight. He wakes up confused and finds out it is real, he finds a spider coming to him, which becomes his first mob to ever face inside Minecraft. He kills it after some time and finds a village, Crafter's village. In the Village Triva *He stands up to others,like when he stood up for Herder. *He can sometimes not trust people as he thought that Monet is too young to fight but he was wrong. * Also,he thought Superman's cape was red but it is actually red and yellow so it shows that he can be stubborn as well. *At times, he can be overcome with rage and sometimes it goes too far, like in Destruction Of The Overworld, where he say the NPC's turning into End Stone, he got so mad he almost ran back to kill Herobrine and his army. Gallery Gameknight999.png|Gameknight999 with a diamond sword Trilogy.png|Gameknight999 Wiki's Gameknight logo, the admins worked and made this. Gm999_0005.png|Gameknight999 rendered in Cinema 4D Category:Dimensions Category:Heroes Category:Gameknight999